Tonneau cover devices are installed in vehicles to conceal cargo compartments. A tonneau cover device includes a hard or soft tonneau cover that moves in a horizontal direction of the vehicle above a cargo compartment. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-196940 describes a tonneau cover device that includes a tonneau cover. A switch, which is arranged in the vehicle, is operated to electrically move the tonneau cover.